Be Careful What You Wish For
by ARega1s
Summary: After a being left all but powerless after a fight with Tucker, Desiree must now grant people their their fantasies to regain her strength. Even Danny will fall prey to the misfortunes of both human and ghostly desires. Rated M for sex and language. A collaboration with Mr. Aanonymous.
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Hey guy. Brand new story for you. First and foremost, this story is a collaboration between Mr. Aanonymous and I. Second is that there will be multiple pairings in this story. Finally, there is going to be a hell of a lot of sex in this story. Neither Mr. Aanonymous nor I own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

****The Setting of Our Story*****

Several years after 'The Phantom' appeared in the city, Amity Park started an annual Ghost conventions when they finally started to capitalize on being the most haunted city in the world. All is going well at the ghost convention. Fans, tourists, authors, business representatives, scientists, mercenaries and, of course, ghost hunters were buying, selling, and demonstrating weapons, equipment and merchandize. Even the Guys In White had a recruiting station with a line of people signing up to join the Sanctioned ghost hunting organization. Danny and Sam wanted nothing to do with it but Tucker, being the entrepreneur that he was, got his own booth. He was making a killing selling authentic Phantom merchandize. All is good in the convention until eventually, almost as if on cue, Jack Fenton finds the one gypsy ghost hunting booth and grabs her violet ancient Indian lamp which he proceeds to drop and smash.

After which a green mist rises from the broken pieces and flies through one of the air vents while the gypsy ghost hunter was demanding that Jack pay for ruining an antique lamp. But in the middle of her rant objects around the convention animated and started attacking people. Plants growing vines to strangle. Vehicles came to life and grew mouths to eat victims as they ran them over. Even the Standees of celebrities, military, and monsters became solid and whole, assaulting people with their once cardboard weapons.

As people riot trying to escape the mercenaries and ghost hunters fight as best they can against they're newly found prey, evaporating into green smoke from only one ecto-attack no matter how powerful but only to be replaced with a more dangerous replacement. Soon after the brawl begins Tucker notices from his equipment that these ghosts have a pattern and an identical ghost signature no matter what they are.

While the Fentons and the other visiting ghost hunters handle the constructs tucker takes his ghost hunting gear and tracks down the source with the Fenton Finder. Following the device, Tucker fights and sneaks his way though the battle and panicking crowd until he finds himself two floors up, outside of the main office.

*****Amity Park. Convention Center. 02Sept2014. 1400Hrs.*****

Inside of the room, Desiree is floating in mid air, growing each second while being fanned by two faceless genie constructs as she enjoys the fruits of her labor, watching the chaos she is creating. She is interrupted as she hears someone knocking hard against the door to her temporary palace. Desiree assumes it is some straggling humans trying to break in to find refuge from her constructs. So she turns back to the large window that oversees all her chaos, ignoring little piggies trying to break into her wolf's den.

Unbeknownst to her, it is actually Tucker on the other side out of breath from running away from the constructs and up the stairs while carrying 50 lbs of Fenton gear and his own gadgets. Moments later after repeated failures to knock or kick down the door tucker mumbles. "Screw this."

Tucker takes out the Fenton Peeler and activates it. The short ecto-pistol extended into an ecto-rifle first and then re-configured, folding over itself until it reorganized into a chrome suite of armor over his entire body with a neon green coat of arms on his chest and a transparent mask covering his face. Using the Ecto-rifle he shoots a hole through the door, sticks the grenade launcher attachment of the rifle in the new hole and pulls the trigger.

The Fenton ecto-grenade is launched into the room, harmlessly through the door hole and explodes the millisecond it makes contact with Desiree. The two genie constructs evaporate into a puff of smoke. The blast of the explosion hurls Desiree against the large window, cracking it into a spider web pattern before she falls to the floor, disorientated.

Tucker taps on the burnt and nearly disassembled door and it breaks off its hinges falling to the ground into the office. Walking into the room with his ecto-rifle focused on the glowing neon green ecto entity he cracks a smug smile. "Whoa! Desiree? The wishing ghost?"

Still recovering from the blast Desiree looks up at the confident voice and sees a figure in an unfamiliar chrome suite of armor. Desiree focuses on the coat of arms on the chest of the modern knight and sees the symbol of the Fentons. Fools, even by human standards, that built the machine that makes portals between her home and the human realm. The spectral wish granter was surprised to say the least as she had seen the Fenton clan Patriarch and Matriarch at the human gathering and even granted their wish that ghosts would appear. As far as she knew they were still fighting. Their hybrid son wouldn't have needed to use his parent's equipment. So who could this be? Desiree looked up and saw the face of one of the halfas' helpers. The foolish one. "YOU!"

"Holy crap! I actually beat you? That was easy. I thought Danny said you were one of the heavy hitters. I'll have to ask him why he's been having so much trouble this whole time."

Enraged by his insults the ghost genie raised off the ground and hovered in several feet in the air. "YOU DARE ATTACK AND INSULT ME, WHELP?"

"Maybe its because he relies too much on his ghost powers and not enough on the beautiful tech his parents and I develop. It takes him, what? A day to a week to defeat and capture you. I did it in like 10 seconds."

"NRAGH!" Desiree growled as she manifested green flames from her hand.

Tucker tightened his weapon and raised to her head. "Whoa there, ghost genie. You know what this is? Its a ghost's worst nightmare. Its strips away Ecto energy from ghosts until there's virtually nothing left but a husk. Jazz used it on Spectra once. It turned her into a pathetic old hag! Imagine what I'd do to you?"

"Why are you warning me?"

"You could call me a nice guy... and I get to say that I got to be the one who made the great and powerful Desiree to surrender with barely a fight. Well that's something I'll hold over Danny and Sam for a looong time." Desiree rolled her eyes at the whelp's statement as she saw the human pull out the small white and chrome cylinder from his knapsack. "Now how about you be a good little ghost genie and smoke yourself into this thermos and let me have my bragging rights."

"NEVER WHELP!" Desiree shouted as the green flames erupted from her hands and engulfed the young ghost hunter. "Who has the bragging rights now, whelp?" Desiree laughed as Tucker was engulfed in the emerald inferno. But almost instantly the flames ceased. Desiree was shocked to see that her normally all powerful flames hadn't burnt the human to a crisp or even dirtied the suite. The mortal was still smirking smugly at her while his armor was as shiny as ever.

"I'm gonna go with still me. Now think fast!" Tucker quipped as he fired his weapon and the ecto-bolt hit his spectral enemy square in the chest. Immediately after Desiree was hit with the luminescent energy blast Desiree began peeling in layers from her raven black hair down to her baby blue ghost tail.

While he wasn't there when the Fenton peeler was used on Spectra he had heard about it from Jazz and Danny. How the ghostly councilor had screamed in agony as she was peeled away decades at a time until she looked like a bag of bones in a crimson suite.

This was not that. Desiree screamed in agony sure, but as each layer peeled away Desiree did not seem to age as Spectra had. The ghost genie instead became smaller with each layer. Her skin became more flesh colored and darker. Her ghost tail disappeared and legs formed in its place. Even her clothes changed from their dull baby blue to a dark rich violet. Eventually the last layer was peeled away and Desiree fell from the air and landed in a pile of her own peeled ectoplasmic husks.

As Desiree was distracted, sloshing around in her own husks, Tucker collapsed his ecto-rifle back into its pistol form and re-holstered it. He then took out the Fenton Thermos, removed the lid, and pointed the opening at Desiree. "Say hi to Spectra for me."

Tucker slapped the lid onto the back of the thermos. The powerful blue vortex erupted out and engulfed any and all spectral energy it came in contact with. As Desiree was still in the pile of herself she heard what the mortal said. She heard the familiar blast of the cursed machine. Desiree knew what was coming. Desiree could even see it. She could see her former skin, hair, clothes and even her green ectoplasmic blood in the carpet and herself were soaked in being sucked away into the sky blue vortex. Desiree knew it was only a short matter of time until she was sucked in with the rest of herself. After what felt like an eternity for both of them the blue vortex retracted back into the Fenton Thermos.

"Ha! Gotcha, suck it Danny!" Tucker bragged as he slammed the lid back onto the top of the thermos.

"Ugh... wha-what did you do?"

Turning from the thermos to the voice, Tucker could see to their mutual shock, that Desiree was still in the room on her knees staring at her brown hands. "Whoa, how is that possi-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Desiree screamed at tucker.

"This can't be happening." Tucker panicked as he took out the ecto-meter but found nothing.

"There is no ecto signature in the vicinity. Thank you for using Fenton works productions." The faintly feminine machine voice answered.

"What? That can't be right. You must be malfunctioning." Tucker reasoned as he started recalibrating the device. As he did Desiree grabbed onto the desk next to her and hoisted herself up onto her new feet.

"YOU! You will pay for what you have done to me mortal." Desiree threatened as she raised her other hand at Tucker.

Tucker looked away from his precious machine and took in the sight before him. The husks, peeled skin, and the ecto were all gone. Even the stains that still should have been on the carpet. "So the thermos did work."

For another few minutes Desiree kept pointing her hand at Tucker, concentrating. Trying in vein to manifest her emerald fire and burn the insufferable armored mortal. But instead she found only her arm burning not from the heat but from pain, pain that grew the longer she held up her arm. Her arm soon began shaking from the strain until it eventually gave up and collapsed at her side. Desiree was even more confused when she grabbed her weakened shoulder. Since her left hand was used to prop herself up on the desk she fell on the floor and on her ass in a thud.

Tucker couldn't help but laugh. Seeing one of the thee most powerful ghosts he's ever seen or heard of, a reality changer, on her ass in pain and too helpless to even stand up on her own. It was just too good. Seeing the mortal laugh at her humiliation he caused her filled Desiree with rage. She grabbed the stapler on the desk and threw it at Tucker with what little might she had left and hit him in the face plate. "You and all other mortals that wish upon me will suffer!"

Tucker only laughed even harder. "Yeah, sure. 'All will suffer' right?" Tucker pulled out glowing neon green hand cuffs. "I'm taking you back to Fenton works."

"You will do no such thing mortal!"

"Would you stop with the 'mortal' crap? Since you can't go in the thermos we gotta do this the hard way." Panicking Desiree grabbed the hole puncher to defend herself. Tucker laughed again. "Wow, talk about how the mighty have fallen."

Desiree was ready to throw but before she had the chance an explosion erupted behind Tucker. Just like the ghost before him the blast hurled him against the wall almost knocking him through it. Once he landed the armor shut down and re-collapsed into the pistol. Leaving Tucker in only his civilian clothes.

"Come on out you waist of ectoplasm and get ready for your ass whoop'n" Jack threatened as he charged into the huge hole he just made with his ecto-grenade launcher he was carrying. But to his dismay he saw no ugly slime drooling monstrous ghost for him to battle. "Uh, you sure you got the right room?"

"There was a huge ghost presence in here a minute ago." Maddie said walking in with a scanner.

"Well where'd it go? Ghost can't just disappear like that... can they?"

"Idiots!" Tucker yelled as he looked back at the desk and found his brag story missing. "And now she's gone! Great. You happy now?"

"Danny's friend. What are you doing here?"

Unknown to the three ghost hunters but at the outside of the ghost convention, behind the screaming and panicking crowds, the screen to a large air vent was broken open from the inside and a woman in rich violet silk was leaning against the wall of the building for support as she walked down the alley.

**Author's Note: Desiree's fire powers are based on Kali, the Hindu goddess of destruction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Desiree Gets Back On Her Feet

**Hey guys. We are both impressed at the warm reception that our first chapter received. We hope that you, the readers, will continue with us as our story progresses. Neither I nor Mr. Aanynomous own Danny Phantom. Our picture is brought to you by grimphantom on Deviantart. R&R and Enjoy.**

As Desiree stumbled away from the chaos at the human ghost hunter gathering, she was surprised to see the streets were completely empty. While she was grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about being seen, the silence was oddly disturbing. Catching her breath by a bench, Desiree tried to summon her ecto energy by concentrating on her hands again, to try and reignite them like she did before. But failed. Couldn't even light a spark

"Damn that whelp! The next time I see him, I don't care how, but I will make him suffer!" she growled. Suddenly, the shriek of sirens passed by her. Taking a peek, she noticed several white and black metal carriages with blight red and blue flashy things on top heading in the direction of human ghost hunter gathering.

'They must be here for wish constructs.' Desiree reasoned. 'What are they going to do when they find it empty with just armed humans more insane than the standard mortal?'

Not wanting to find out Desiree got up from the bench to escape but the second she did she fell back down on her knees from the sudden exhaustion. Picking herself up she groaned. "Ugh, that's not going to work."

Desperate Desiree looked around for something- anything that could help her move. She found it when she spotted an abandoned yellow and black striped carriage that had crashed into some small red metal construct that was spewing water, she crawled her way towards it using what strength she had, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. When she got to the metal carriage she grabbed the metal handle to the door, but just her luck the second she did the metal door broke right off and fell on her head. "GAHHH! Ughhh, I hate this realm."

Still rubbing the site of where the door landed on her head Desiree crawled into the driver's side of the carriage and looked at the metal and plastic controls.

"Alright. Think, Desiree. You must have conjured up a dozen of these metal carriages for the humans of this settlement, many of which were more luxurious than this. How difficult can it be to control one?"

Looking at the instruments, she shifted the car into drive. Next she put her foot down on the left peddle and noticing that it did nothing.

"Strange. Why would they put in a pedal that did nothing?" she asked aloud. Seeing another pedal, she felt that this one would make the vehicle move forward

Satisfied with her conclusion, Desiree confidently slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Immediately, the car shot off down the street like a bat ghost outta the ghost zone. She tried to maintain control of the car using the plastic circle but she kept pin balling from one parked car to another.

"No! I'm going too fast. Krishna, protect me!" Desiree prayed as the car sped towards her destination

Much to her relief, the building she was trying to travel to loomed ahead. Unfortunately, she still did not know how to slow down the speeding vehicle.

"Come on! I'm the one that grants bad luck to people, not the one that receives it!" she shrieked. Looking ahead, she saw a glass storefront getting closer and closer. Unfortunately, at the rate the car was moving, she knew she was about to crash into the building. Shielding herself as best she could, Desiree felt the car pop the curb before it began to spiral in the air. Time seemed to slow for Desiree as she saw various objects, like coins, random bits of paper, and various wrappers, float by her face as the world turned upside down. Finally, after what seemed like hour, but in reality was only a few mili-seconds, she heard the shattering of glass before the vehicle landed on its roof inside a pink colored store. Her head made contact with the roof as it slammed on the ground, and then her head slammed into the 'driving circle' giving her a splitting headache as a shard of glass made a gash on her right temple. Desiree had just enough time to look up from the wheel to see the car run head first into the plaster wall. Desiree tried to brace herself again as she knew her head would collide again with wheel and dash only harder. But thankfully a large bag of air erupted from the center of the driving circle and protected her head from the impact.

Desiree sat up and had a _splitting_ headache and her body felt she just died again. She tried to look around but only saw everything blurry and twice of everything, even her left hand. Desiree then tried to get out of the car but the second she turned she fell flat on her face on the ground. Her body _screaming_ in pain Desiree groaned as she pushed herself onto her back. "I really, really _hate_ this realm! Oh well, it's not like it can get any wor-." Desiree was interrupted by an explosion. "Spoke too soon."

Desiree turned her head to the sound that was coming from the mall side entrance of the store. Flipping herself onto her back again Desiree started crawling her way to the glass doors, she observed the Ghost Child, Danny Phantom, fighting Skulker.

"Stand still, whelp, so I can eviscerate you and mount your head on my wall!" Skulker boasted firing off several rockets at Danny.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Desiree sighed. "First I lose all my powers and I am reverted to this mortal form, then I crash into some merchant's plaza where I'm sure I _died_ again. Now it turns out that the cursed hunter is fighting the Phantom not even twenty feet away from me. And now I'm so weak, all I can do is pray to Kali that the ghost boy can't find me."

"The day I let you eviscerate me is the day you get laid outside of that suit." Danny bantered, dodging the rockets and firing off several ecto beams back at the hunter.

"Your tongue I can live without!" he replied before charging Danny.

"Ole!" Danny mocked as he dodged the sloppy attack. "Want to try that again, toro?"

Skulker growled before firing off all his weapons. "Dodge this!" As all the rounds made impact and detonated, Skulker smirked in satisfaction. "Puny whelp." he scoffed before turning around.

"Did you miss me?" Danny chucked as Skulker faced him.

"But how? I unloaded all my ammunition in that salvo!" the hunter replied incredulously.

"Duly noted." Danny smirked before pulling out the Fenton Thermos. The spiral sky blue vortex capturing the hunter and pulling him into the small chrome cylinder. Looking around the empty mall, he noticed there was a _lot_ property damage and that there were thankfully no civilians injured during the fight. Satisfied with his work, and not wanting to get stuck with the blame and the bill, Danny flew out of the mall and back home.

"Hmm. So he does care about the civilians when he fights. When I'm not on the receiving end of his fighting and ear ripping banter, Phantom can actually be quite funny. I'd laugh if my body wasn't failing " Desiree said coming back to her current situation, feeling her body get all stiff. "Nagh... how do I stop this?" She asked as she looked around and found that the mall was completely empty now.

Feeling her eyes getting heavy Desiree tried in vain to grab on to something to pull herself up but found nothing. "I am not dying again! Not like this. No way in all of the ghost zone did a no body like that... _helper_ kill me. No! I'm getting out of this. I'll get my powers back. And that whelp will _become. My. **Bitch**_!"

With her last bit of strength Desiree stood up and leaned against the wall and focused her eyes to look around. But she saw nothing she could use. Though she did smell something. Something... good. Desiree leaned against the wall as she walked toward the source of the smell. She kept following it until she tripped and fell into a metal table, covering herself in yellow and red goop along with all kinds of meat and vegetables.

"This situation just keeps getting better and better." she sighed before looking down at herself. One of the first things that caught her eye was beef slice sitting on her breasts.

"So this is what it's like to see your faith mocked and ridiculed in public. Although, I don't think they ate that Jesus fellow right after they crucified him." she said, flicking off the meat patty and standing up and started walking again. When it seemed like all was lost, she came across an uneaten meal on one of the food court tables. Picking it up, she took a cautionary bite.

"Chicken." she said with a satisfied smile. "Not quite sure why it is breaded but it does taste amazing. And this tomato based sauce is divine."

After consuming the meal and downing the carbonated beverage beside it, she looked across the large room and saw her reflection. Intrigued by what she sees she walks over to it with not trouble. Looking at herself for the first time, she saw that her bedlah was torn to shreds, barely leaving any cloth that cover her ample breast and her womanhood, and legs. Being that it was see through it wasn't like the bedlah covered much anyway but still.

But beyond her clothes Desiree noticed that her hair, her skin, her eyes, even her height! Everything was the same, the same as the day she died. The day the sultans wife 'exiled' her from the palace. Exiled to the butcher's meat cleaver and fed to the pigs.

The reminder of her death filled the former ghost genie with anger and rage. So much that she clenched her hands together, raised them into the air and screamed in hate igniting a few green sparks from her fingertips. ASTONISHED she looked at her hands and found her fingers covered in soot.

Filled with joy Desiree hysterically laughed. "**YES**! This is not over _helper_! You hear me? This. Is. Not. Over!" She stopped herself when she heard a large angry sound from her stomach. "Ughhh, but first things first."

Desiree grabbed another leftover chicken sandwich and looked back at her reflection for a moment to see her tattered bedlah and how it was just barely hanging onto her body.

"This is going to have to go. But where can I find a replacement?" Desiree asked before she looked back at the store she crashed into. See saw the sign. 'Victoria's secret'.

Walking inside a pink colored store she looked at her infernal ride. One of the wheels had bounced away from the car and had rolled away to the other side of the store while black smoke billowed from a compartment on the front metal carriage. "Well I'm not going to ride that again."

Looking beyond the carriage, Desiree could see undergarments varying from modest to leaving nothing to the imagination. "This must be an 'intimate garment' shop."

Walking towards the nearest rack Desiree looked for a replacement for her ruined bedlah. After tossing away several undergarments, Desiree grabbed as much of what she liked as she could.

"I don't quite know what secret Victoria is keeping but she has great taste in clothes." Desiree said, striking several sultry and seductive poses before she began her search for more. By the time she exited the store, she had on a black mini skirt that barely reached her mid thigh, black heels, and a white button up blouse that barely contained her generously sized breasts. Returning to the food court she noticed a wishing well conveniently placed in the center. A mischievous grin crossed her face.

"This will be the perfect place to grant wishes. Hopefully, the more I grant, the faster my powers will return." Desiree said.

Taking a seat on a bench beside the well just as people began to return, she muttered, "Be careful what you wish for, mortals. You just might get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Bad Luck Tuck

**We couldn't be more pleased with how well this story is coming along. From here on out, this story will be living up to its M rating. So be prepared. Neither Mr. Aanonymous nor I own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

*****Outside the Amity Mall*****

There was excitement and relief in the air. After three days of reconstruction and inspection, the mall was finally being reopened to the general public. The kids could pick out the latest toy they wanted. The men would inspect the new sports gear. The women would drag their husbands, boyfriends, and guy's stuck in the friend zone through every clothing store, searching for the latest and greatest in the fashion world. Only one individual out of the hundreds waiting by the entrance seemed to have a different idea in mind. That person was Tucker Foley.

Currently, Tuck was carrying nearly 50 pounds of ghost hunting equipment in his backpack, sweating like a pig in heat, and in a foul mood. While the body odor and back pain could be contributed to the gear he was carrying, his annoyance originated three days prior. It began right as he was about to taste sweet victory. He not only tracked the ghostly disturbance at the ghost convention, not only had he stripped Desiree of all her ghostly powers, but he was also seconds from cuffing her and tossing her back into the Ghost Zone. He would finally have bragging rights over Danny. No longer would he be the assistant to the "Incredible Danny Phantom". He would be the savior of the ghost convention.

But irony had a cruel sense of humor. Right as he was about to claim victory, Danny's idiotic and bumbling parents ruined everything. They blasted him into the wall, which deactivated his suit, and gave the spectral genie a chance to escape. When he yelled at them for ruining his capture, they simply chuckled, saying, "Leave the ghost hunting to the professionals, Danny's friend." before exiting the room and returning to the main floor to deal with the remnants of Desiree's wish constructs. Aggravated, he walked back to Fenton Works to find Danny explaining to Sam how he had managed to take down Skulker in the mall without any human injuries and only a 'little' collateral damage. When the two saw that annoyed look on his face and asked him what happened at the ghost convention, he recanted his story only for them to shrug it off.

"Not as easy as it looks. Even when you think you have the upper hand, something can always go wrong." Danny consoled him.

"At least you didn't get seriously hurt. Maybe next time, you could team up with Danny and take her down in no time flat." Sam said snapping her fingers.

Tucker wanted to yell and scream at them. Make them know how furious he was at Danny's parents. How close he had been to succeeding on his own against one of Danny's most powerful enemies. But he knew it was pointless. They would say he was letting his ego get to him. That he was part of a team. Putting on a fake smile, Tucker took their comments before making his way home. For the next few days, he reverse engineered the Fenton's equipments, added some of his own personal modifications, and prepared himself to hunt down and capture Desiree. He thought the best place to start would be the location of the only other ghost attack that had happened that day, the mall.

Now, as the doors opened and the general public flooded the mall, a smirk crossed Tucker's face. Today he would track down Desiree, capture her, and prove to his so-called team that he didn't need their help. That he was just as good, if not a greater ghost hunter than Danny ever was.

'Who knows?' he thought as he crossed the threshold into the air conditioned shopping center. 'If things work according to plan, I might even patent this modified Foley gear and make my fortune in the ghost hunting industry. That will show those idiot Fenton's who a real ghost hunter is.'

*****2 Hours Later*****

Nothing. That was all Tucker had to show for his careful scans of the first half of the mall. Only catching blips and traces of ecto energy on his scanner. Most likely left behind from Danny and his fight with skulker. It didn't help that he might now have permanent spinal damage from lugging around all his ghost hunting gear, or the fact that the other mall goers gave him strange looks. As he made his way to the food court, he decided he would take a well deserved breather, maybe grab a bite to eat, before scanning the other half of the mall.

Suddenly, right as he passed the closed Victoria's Secret store, two pieces of eye candy walked on by and stood in front of the store. One was the Queen B of Casper High, Paulina Sanchez. She wore her usual form fitting pink top and a pair of blue leggings that perfectly displayed her tight ass and curvy legs. Next to her was the bubbly blonde cheerleader, Star. She was wearing her usual white T-shirt with the blue star and red leggings that showed her legs and ass like her best friend. Angling his head ever so slightly, Tucker could see the trim of her lacy, red thong star was wearing. They seemed to be disappointed that their store had been completely trashed and hadn't been fixed up in time for the reopening of the mall.

Instead all the windows were still smashed, the clothes ruined, burned, and cut to pieces from the broken glass and smoke. Even the taxi was still in the store and lodged halfway through the wall. All of it was cordoned off by flimsy yellow police tape.

"Who the hell drives a taxi cab into a lingerie store?" Paulina asked, a scowl on her face.

"Whoever they were sure made a mess. Doesn't look like _anything_ survived." Star commented with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ugh. I was so looking forward to getting a new bra or a thong or something." the Latina sighed.

"Why? So you could impress the ghost boy?" Star teased.

Paulina couldn't stop the blush creeping on her face.

"Called it!" the blonde said triumphantly. "How are you going to let Dash down? Ya just gonna break it off again?"

Scoffing, Paulina replied, "That muscle head? He is just a fuck buddy, always has been, and a terrible one at that. I always tell him no anal but he just does it anyways. I honestly have to break out the vibrator after he leaves because he barely gets me going anymore."

"Cheer up, it can't be that bad. At least he's open to stuff. Remember when you told me he was okay with dressing up as the ghost boy. Tell me that didn't help."

"He was only okay with it because it was his idea. He's got just a big a crush on the ghost boy as I do." Paulina pouted folding her arms.

"Okay, thats just... wow." Star said astonished not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, so my fuck buddy might be a necro closet case."

"Uh, but at least he was open to that. With Qwan its missionary or nothing, and I mean nothing. He'll ask for maybe a blow job but thats it. There's no way my mouth's going near that bush, but still. Its getting old." Star admitted trying desperately to change the subject.

Paulina unfolded her arms and sighed. "We definitely need to get new guys."

"I'm sure that when you manage to screw the Ghost Boy, he will have you screaming for more. He might even have a bigger dick than Dash." the blonde consoled.

"Oh i'm sure he does.." the Latin girl said waggling her pinky finger at her friend. Paulina dropped her hands to her side and sighed, hearts forming in her eyes. "He will make sweet beautiful love to me with no lingering smell of grass and jock sweat."

As their conversation went on, Tucker couldn't help but let his mind wander off to Fantasy-Land. He imagined Paulina in a black, lacy bra. Her nipples barely visible through the fabric as her breasts looking almost spherical in the tight bra. Her matching thong displaying her gorgeous legs, her perfect ass, and spot on Brazilian wax job. Then he thought of Star. Her creamy breast begging to be released from her red bra. While her legs and ass weren't quite as long and luscious respectfully as Paulina's they were still a sight to behold.

Chuckling, Star turned around only to notice the tech geek staring at them, a dribble of spit coming out of the corner of his mouth. He appeared to sweating bullets and carrying an ugly olive green back pack looking like it was ready to burst filled with several pounds of who-knows-what on his back.

"Heads up." Star said into Paulina's ear. "The Tech Geek is watching us."

Looking at the direction she indicated, Paulina smirked at one the many losers of Casper High. The one with the tech fetish if she remembered right.

"What are you staring at, nerd? Its not like you'll be getting pussy anytime soon. Especially not from us."

Flabbergasted, Tucker did his best to compose himself before replying. "Staring? I wasn't staring. I was simply checking to see if my ecto energy scans were correct." he said, showing them his handheld ecto scanner to them.

"Whatever, Tech Geek. Just go creep on someone else and leave us alone." Star said before they walked away, putting some extra sway in their hips so as to tease him on what he may never have.

"What I wouldn't do for a chance to go all the way with you two." Tucker mumbled looking back to he screen of his ecto scanner. Suddenly, he picks up a small, barely noticeable signature on the screen. Walking forward, he finds a tattered violet scrap of silk lying on the ground. Picking it up and putting it under the scanner, he confirmed that there was a small amount of ecto energy in the cloth. Turning to look at the closed lingerie store, he began to put the pieces together.

"Her harem outfit was messed up. So, after you escaped the convention, you stole a taxi and wound up in the mall. Maybe you were trying to meet up with Skulker so you could lay low for a while so you could regain your powers. But Danny captured Skulker so that didn't work out. You had no ghostly energy, so he couldn't detect you. Which means that you could still be around here somewhere." Tucker concluded, a smile slowly crossing his face.

"This just got way more interesting. Now I just have to find your human form and capture you. Shouldn't be too hard to find an Indian woman with flowing black hair and an amazing set of tits in the mall. Now the bigger question is, just what are you wearing to contain your 'assets'?"

*****Meanwhile, in the Food Court*****

Desiree casually sat on a bench, watching the humans go about their business, and waiting for another opportunity to grant a wish.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want a chacohloat!" a five year old blonde girl begged her tired and worn out mother.

"I said wait until we get home, sweetie. And its pronounced chocolate" the mother replied in a soft yet firm voice.

The girl pouted, "I wish I had some chacohloat."

Perking up, Desiree concentrated with all her might into granting the little girl her wish. With a snap of her fingers, tiny sparks flew before a poof of blue smoke appeared above the girls head before dropping a chocolate bar into her hands. The girl was initially shocked that her wish came true before she hungrily devoured the gift. Thinking she would try again, the girl said, "I wish I had another chocolate."

Desiree tried again to grant her wish but this time her powers would not activate. The girl stood there waiting for the blue smoke and the candy but after a few moments gave up and went back to pouting. Desiree sighed seeing this. Children. Always greedy and won't be thankful for the gifts they are given and instead always want more. Not unlike the adults who watch over them.

Shrugging, she wiped the soot off her fingers that had accumulated after granting the girl's first wish and relished in the fact that she was one small step closer to regaining her powers again. This had been her routine since the humans had returned to their shopping bazaar. One teenage boy wished for a T-shirt he saw another young man was wearing. Another girl wished for some strange device called an "iPod". A stressed young man wished for his college thesis to be finished. A business woman wished for her broken phone fixed. Finally, a disheveled and homeless man wished for a meal to fill his aching stomach. Unfortunately, the current state of her powers only allowed for small wishes and one wish per person. Nevertheless, she is thankful that she hasn't been discovered.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a growl, reminding her that she was hungry. Looking around, she spotted with satisfaction that there was an empty Indian food shop with a particularly bored looking teenager manning the register. Standing up and smoothing her outfit, Desiree waltzed over to the teen who was sitting down on a stool and reading something. When he noticed her and looked up, he met Desiree's voluptuous breasts before he saw her face.

"M-m-may I t-take your order?" the young man stuttered.

"I hope you can." she replied, giving him a seductive smile. "I was hoping to have a bowl of curry and rice with a cup of water."

The young man was blushing tremendously, trying desperately to punch in her order correctly before bringing her her food.

"T-th-that will b-be 9.99" he finally managed to say.

Pretending to look for a wallet that she did not have, Desiree slowly slid her hands up and down both her legs, before giving the cashier a pouting look.

"Oh dear. It seems that I have misplaced my money. Would you kindly give me this meal for free?" she asked, her hands out in a questioning gesture as her elbows pressed against the sides of her breasts inside of her white shirt, the pressure pushing them together and revealing more of her magnificent breasts to him without exposing her bra.

If the teenager's face couldn't have turned any more red, it did its best to accomplish that.

"N-n-no p-pr-problem." he stuttered, handing her the food and drink.

"Thank you." she said, giving him a wink and blowing him a kiss. As she turned around and made her way towards a table near the wishing well, she heard a dull thud as the cashier fainted. Slamming his head down against the cash register, knocking it open before he fell on the floor. The cook in the back of the restaurant heard the register open, walked over and saw his coworker on the floor passed out. He looked at the open cash register and the money inside of it. He took a hand full and slammed it shut before walking off back to the food.

"I still got it." Desiree chuckled as she dug into her food. She had to admit, retaining the body of her human form and being able to enjoy the simple pleasures of eating was a nice change of pace from either the mundane Ghost Zone or being chased out of town by the ghost boy for letting the wishes she granted go too far. On the other hand, there were several things she despised as a human. First and foremost were the disgusting men that attempted to flirt with or tried to seduce her. Some were nice and good looking. Others, sadly were not. Either way I refused them all.

I admit, because of my former time among the living I am a bit biased. Mortal men I could _live_ without. Ever since the sultan, who I swore my life to and promised me everything left me to die at the hands of his wife's butcher, I consider men no different than the pigs I was chopped up and served to all those centuries ago.

Next was trying to fit in as a human and learning their customs and new technology. It was a miracle she managed to work the refillable chamberpot the first time she had to relieve herself. Finally, it was the women. They seemed to be worse than the men. They glared daggers at her, calling her a whore or tramp. This aggravated her because of the horrible memories that it brought back from her life with the sultan. Glancing down at her clothes, she considered the thought that she could have picked slightly less revealing clothes than what she currently had on. They were almost plain compared to the bedlah she wore before. But this is a different time and culture then when she was first alive.

As she continued eating her meal, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She knew she should be careful not to attract the attention of either the ghost boy or his cursed "helper". Just then, she heard a strange beeping to the right of her. Glancing over, she was both shocked and annoyed to find the "helper" scanning the eating bazaar with one of his ghost hunting devices. He seemed to take a particularly long time scanning her legs and chest region, causing her annoyance to change into anger. When he finally got to her shoulder, he poked her with one of his sweaty fingers. Having enough of this, Desiree turned on him and slapped him so hard across the face that his glasses came off.

"What the hell is your problem, creep?" she demanded in a thick Indian accent.

Tucker scrambled around trying to find his glasses. "I apologize, lady. I'm just trying to scan around for the genie ghost."

"And you thought that just because I'm Indian that I have to be the genie ghost?" she countered, hoping that attitude she was giving him would make him doubt his suspicions.

"Calm down, lady. I'm sorry, okay. My scanner led me to the food court so I thought I would start scanning people to check to see if they were being possessed."

"Sali Kuta." Desiree said as she pretended to be angry while she was really scared out of her mind as she started walking away to the other side of the fountain. Hoping to Kali that he bought it.

Having finally found his glasses, he only caught a glimpse of her back before she disappeared out of sight.

"What's her problem?" Tucker asked himself before sitting at the table the lady had previously occupied. "Oh well. Might as well finish off whatever she was eating now that she is gone. Besides, all that scanning and lugging around this equipment really worked up my appetite."

Taking a bite, he was shocked at the amount of heat the curry packed. "F'n A! Who _willingly_ eats food this spicy?" he yelped, his tongue on fire. "My day just keeps getting better and better. The only real lead I get brings me to the food court where it can't get a clear lock on Desiree's location. And the first person I try to scan gets all prissy and slaps me across the face. I'm so close to capturing that genie and finally proving to Danny and Sam that I don't need their help catching ghosts. That proving I'm better than them or his stupid parents."

This little monologue from Tucker reached Desiree's ears from the bench she was sitting on behind the well and caused her hatred to him to grow even more. 'So the only reason he wants to capture me is so I can be some sort of trophy to him? The insolent whelp! No wonder he always makes a fool of himself. The ghost boy and his gloomy girl companion are just humble enough not to hate them and only attack when provoked. But this mortal. Nagh!'

"Besides, I was really looking forward to seeing just what Desiree would be wearing in her human form. Is she going for a MILF look or sexy teacher, ?" he mused as he cautiously continued to eat the curry and rice in front of him.

'Sali Chutia!.' Desiree fumed.

"Oh I got it. A sexy taxi driver! No, no. a sexy cashier at a Kwik-E-Mart. Ha!"

"Oh of you so much as wish for a toothpick I'll twist that wish to much it'll go straight up your ass Chutia!"

As if her prayers were answered, Paulina and Star came to the food court, carrying trays of spaghetti to a table a few feet from Tucker's.

"Oh great. The bitches are back." Tucker groaned. "Right when I started to enjoy my little beak. I guess I should enjoy the eye candy."

'This fool does not know when someone is way out of his league.' Desiree thought as she looked the girls over.

"God dammit! The creep is back." Paulina said as she glanced over at Tucker.

"This geek is... ewwww." Star added.

They both gave each other a look before sinister smiles crossed their faces. Without even saying a word, the two friends looked back at the nerd.

"Hey Star, could you pass me a bread stick." Paulina asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why certainly, Paulina." the blonde replied, handing her friend the small, garlic coated, bread.

What happened next could only be described as the most erotic display of eating that Tucker had ever seen. Paulina slowly and seductively licked the tip before wrapping her lips around it. To say Tucker was turned on would be The understatement of the decade.

He was squirming around in his chair so much to conceal his growing hard on, he eventually decided to lay his bag of gear on his lap so as not to bring too much attention to himself. Farther and farther Paulina inserted the breadstick into her mouth. From his line of sight, it had to be around 8 inches in length. Finally, she wrapped her lips around the opposite end of the garlic coated bread before she slowly withdrew it, her saliva dripping off in thick and glistening strands. Tucker's mouth was agape. Drool was flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall. And Tucker wasn't the only one that seemed to be affected. Mothers were covering the eyes of their children. Girlfriends were either slapping their boyfriends or making out with them so as to distract them from the Latin girl's antics. Single and horny teenagers were recording with their cameras. Even Desiree was impressed.

"Whoa, that must have been delicious if you want to eat it twice." Star giggled. "Can I have a bite?"

"Why of course, Star. Help yourself." Paulina said, taking one end of the breadstick in her mouth while Star took the other. Then they slowly made their way to the middle in as sexy as possible. When they finally met, they bit off their respective ends, swallowed and then proceeded to make out. By now, the entire food court was slowly descending into a somewhat controlled chaos. By now, there were no families to be seen, every couple was either making out or dragging themselves to some quiet and secluded area to take things a little further, and the horny single teenagers had either ruined their underwear, still rubbing it out, still recording, or all the above.

Next, both Paulina and Star turned their attention to their spaghetti. In as seductive manner as possible, they slurped up the marinara covered noodles until they came to a particularly long strand that seemed to keep going and going until it became apparent that they were eating the same exact strand. When they met at the middle, they kissed and made out once again. When they finished and glanced over at the nerd, they found him sweating bullets like he was when they first met him that morning. his front covered in his spit, and his bag conveniently covering his crotch. Standing up, they slowly walked over. Paulina stood on his left while Star was on his right. Both slowly swaying their hips as they walked.

"Did you enjoy the show?" the blonde whispered into his ear.

"Uh huh!" Tucker moaned.

"Well, we have a surprise for you." the Latina said seductively.

Quicker than you could blink the two shoved his head into the plate of curry and rice. Seeing his flabbergasted look, the two girls laughed, causing the rest of the food court to break out of their spell and go about their business as usual. Even Desiree couldn't help but laugh.

"Well played, girls. Well played." she whispered to herself.

"A snowball has a better chance in hell than you do with us, tech geek." Star laughed.

"Yeah, try your luck with the wishing well, nerd." Paulina added before they strutted away.

Tucker lifted his face out of the remains of his free meal and whipped his face and glasses of with the napkins. His blood was boiling. This was the last straw. This would be that last time anyone would humiliate him. A crooked grin spread across his face. Seeing the look, Desiree knew what he was about to do.

Walking over to the fountain, facing the retreating girls and his back to Desiree, Tucker said loudly, "I wish that Star and Paulina would fuck me." before flicking a penny into the well.

"Damn. The Sali Chutia know's I'm compelled." she cursed as she felt her powers beginning to take effect. "No! No! No!" Desiree whispered as she tried to resist, but it was pointless. She lifted one arm to tucker and the other to the two girls. "I pray to Kali that you suffer dearly."

With a snap of her fingers, a puff of blue smoke surrounds the heads of Star and Paulina and himself, much to Tucker's delight. "I knew she was here." he said. "Maybe after I play around with these to, I can get back to finding Desiree."

The power it took to grant the wish made Desiree feel like she was about to die again. She collapsed back into her chair and grabbed her head to try and somehow un-split it. Focusing as best she could she looked at the fool and his victims.

As the smoke cleared around their heads, Paulina and Star had confused looks on their faces. "What just happened?" Paulina asked, trying to figure out why she seemingly blacked out for a second. Looking at her blonde friend, she saw a blank and vacant expression on her face.

"Star, are you alright?" she asked, giving her shoulder a little shake. The girl blinked her eyes a couple times before looking back at Paulina.

"I... I don't know. My head feels funny." she said, rubbing her temples. For whatever reason, she looked back at the nerd her and star just screwed with. He looked back at her with the same smile she's seen on every movie serial killer. Feeling a cold chill crawl up her spine star winced.

"Me too. Hey, you want to grab a drink? Dash just got a couple ounces of Purple Haze from his dealer and he is having a get together at his place in a few hours." Paulina said, shaking off her own chilly feeling.

"Sure, maybe some booze can help clear my head." Star said, the thoughts for the tech geek lingering in her head as they made their way to the local liquor store in the mall.

"What?! Where are they going? Why are they leaving?" Tucker asked, shocked that his wish wasn't working. "That damn genie. She must be too weak to grant wishes. When I get my hands on her, she is going straight into the thermos. I don't care if she can't fit." Tuck growled before he picked up his gear and began to scan the remaining portion of the mall. He didn't seem to notice Desiree grasping the sides of her head in pain. By the time he left the food court, the headache had subsided and Desiree was taking deep breaths.

"Sali Chutia. Forcing me to grant a wish like that. He better hope that I never get my hands on him when I get my powers back." she said while looking at her hands. Suddenly, she saw them go invisible for a split second before they flickered back. A grin crossed her face. "Slowly but surely, they will come back." she said before relaxing back on the bench and waiting for the next person to make their wish.

*****2 Hours Later, With Tucker*****

Once again, the trail went cold. He had scanned several humans, much to their annoyance. He had gone through every open store, gone in every changing room, and had not found a trace of Desiree.

"Perfect. I get a bogus wish from a weak genie who can't keep it up, she somehow escapes my detection after granting my wish, and now she is nowhere to be found." Tucker huffed as he made his way back to the closest mall exit.

As he passed a janitor's closet, a pair of hands grabbed his back pack and pulled him in, closed the door, and immediately had a pair of lips smashed against his. Pulling the random person off of him, he was shocked to discover that his captor was Star.

"Star! What are you doing here and why did you pull me into the closet." he asked.

"Shut up!" Star yelled. "I don't know why or _**how**_ but ever since Paulina and I left the mall all I could think about was you!" she replied, her voice slightly slurred.

This made Tucker's eyes brighten. 'Holy shit! The wish worked!'

Trying to gain some composure, he took a deep breath only to gag. "What is that smell?" he asked.

"Well..." Star began.

*****Flashback*****

Paulina and Star were laughing their asses off. They had just snuck two bottles of alcohol from the store. It had been a simple matter. Paulina playfully flirted with the young clerk, showing him the edges of her bra while Star bent down to grab something from a bottom shelf, exposing her red panties to the clerk. This was enough of a distraction and a tease for him to completely ignore the fact that they were minors and allowed them to walk out with the booze in hand. Now they were relaxing in an alley way, Paulina sipping on a some Cabo Wabo tequila while Star was going hard on her bottle of Kraken.

"So, did you have this weird cold feeling back at the mall before we left?" Paulina said, going cross eyed at the blonde."

"Yeah. Wass the weirdesst thing I ever felt." she slurred back, leaving out the part that she was still thinking about him.

"Oh well. At least the tequila helped drown that out." Paulina chuckled before taking another swig. Just then, a white sedan pulled up to the street next to the alley and the window rolled down. After a cloud of smoke billowed out, a baked looking Dash called out to the girls.

"Ladies! Ready to turn up?" he called.

"Sounds good!" the Latina replied, getting to her feet and stumbling to the car. "You coming Star?"

Star was about to answer but then she looked up at dash and instead of seeing an aryan Adonis looking jock she saw a scrawny black tech nerd in a red beret and yellow shirt. Looking down the side walk instead of seeing an old man sitting on the bench, she saw the same nerd tossing bread crumbs to the pigeons. Even the jogger running with her dog across the street morphed into the very same geek. Hell even the dog turned into the same nerd running on all fours with his tongue out. Feeling like she was loosing her mind star shook her head, and said. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I forgot to pick up something at the mall."

"Alright. Stay safe, girlfriend." said the voice of her best friend as the car full of the tech geek who's name she can't remember sped off.

Taking one last drink of Kraken before tossing the bottle away, smashing it on the ground she made her ran back to the mall.

*****Back to the Present*****

"Well..." Star began before Tuck cut her off.

"No need to give me the details. All that matters is that you are hear now. Besides, one is better than none." Tucker interrupted. "Now, what shall we do now?"

"Easy. You shut up!" Star slurred as she got down on her knees and grabbed his belt. "I can't stop seeing you." She unstrapped his belt and yanked it off. His dark olive pants fell down to his ankles revealing purple poka dotted boxers. "No matter where I look ALL I SEE IS YOU! I can't take it anymore." she then pulled down his boxers, when she did she saw Tucker's thick six inch semi. she grabbed him with her left hand, instantly feeling him hardening. she then gently and slowly stroked the shaft. "When I saw you leaving the mall just now I- I- I don't know I just got so _hot _and... whoa." star said finally getting a good look at tuckers 9 inch erection standing at attention in her hand as she slowly stroked up and down its shaft.

"I see you like little Tuck." Tucker said smugly as he looked down at star who looked at his erection amazed.

"More like big Tuck. The jocks got nothing on you." She said grabbing the shaft with both hands and increasing the pace.

"I knew it! Now get to work. Chop chop I'm loosing wood." he said snapping his fingers at her and then to his dick.

Star would have scowled at him but she was too distracted by the same dick he just snapped to. She looked at it one last time before spitting on it to add lubrication. She then started pumping with both hands harder and faster. Tuck let out an audible moan of pleasure. Star did this for a few moments before letting go with her right hand and started fondling his balls.

"Oh God that feels awesome!" Tucker moaned having never felt that before.

"This is gonna feel even better." Star said just before she let go of his shaft just enough so that she could slowly lick from the bottom of his dong to the top and then back down again. She kept doing this a few more times before she stopped at the top. She returned to pumping his shaft with her hand while her tongue licked around the tip.

"Jesus!" Tucker moaned as he grabbed the back of star's head.

Star enveloped the tip and slowly went down and engulfed his dick as far down as she could go until it hit her in the back of the throat. Star then circled her tongue around his shlong for a few moments before she started bobbing her head up and down his dick.

"That's it. Just like that." Tucker said, putting both his hands on Star's head before pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!" he hissed through his teeth. Hearing this, Star tried to pull off his shaft only for Tucker to push himself back into her mouth, just as he reached his limit. Star began to cough and gag from the amount of cum that she was swallowing.

"Unbelievable." he sighed as he pulled out of her mouth. Star was still trying to catch her breath, putting both her hands on the wall and spitting out any of the excess cum in her mouth.

"Alright, now the main event." she heard the tech geek reply before she felt him pull her leggings down and off, spread her legs, and insert his dick into her vadge.

"Oh shit!" Star groaned in pain. Unfortunately for her she'd never had anyone that big, the tech geek took it as a moan of pleasure and proceeded to fuck her fast and hard.

"Fuck yeah!" Tuck said. "Just one more thing I can rub in Danny's face."

"Jesus asshole, slow down. That hurts." the blonde panted.

"Slow down? Are you crazy?! This may be my only chance to have sex with you and I am going to enjoy every minute of it." he said as he not only picked up the pace but he also lifted her shirt all the way over her B- cup perky breasts, ripped off her bra, and grabbed her tits with all his might.

"Oh God!" Star yelped as her breasts started to ache from his fondling and her vadge started hurting like a bitch.

"Yes! I'm almost there!" the boy said triumphantly.

"Not inside me jackass! Please no!" the blonde begged only for her please to fall on deaf ears as she felt him cum inside her as he kept thrusting. As he pulled out, she felt his jizz slowly trickle down her legs before she slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Unbelievable." Tucker sighed. "I just lost my virginity to one of the hottest girls in school. This day couldn't get any better."

Unfortunately for Tucker, this would probably be the last happy moment he would experience for a very long time.


End file.
